The Two Southern Lands
by bleachedranma2
Summary: Naruto, Sakura, Sai, and Yamato have to protect a prince from a warring nation. Who is their mysterious ally?
1. The Mission

Hey, everyone This is my first fanfic so reviews wanted!

This story is set after team kakashi (under Yamato) come back from the mission about the associate with Orochimaru, also find Sauske

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, but this is my idea for plot line.

The Two Southern Lands

Ch.1-The Mission

"Waaaa?"

Naruto stood in Tsunade's office with Sakura, Sai, and Yamato. He just freaked out because he found out what their next mission was going to be.

"Y...you want us to...babysit!?" Naruto exclaimed.

"Not babysit, guard" Tsunade explained, "You are guarding the prince of the Land of Mystery."

"Land of wha?" Naruto said, apparently not having a clue about this place.

"The Land of Mystery," Tsunade explained even further," is a group of islands hidden in a genjutsu barrier, roughly to the Southwest. The main village there is the Village Hidden in the Unknown."

"But," Sakura interrupted trying to be smart," no one knows where it is actually located. How can we find it?"

Tsunade let out a sigh, _they're ninja and they haven't noticed him yet_, she thought. "Have you noticed any unusual presence in here?"

"Nope, is there someone else in here?" Naruto said stupidly.

"Of course," said Tsunade, "come out."

"Hello," said the unknown man, "My name is Kydomaru."

No one said anything. The man looked so weird. He had a long cloak on that was plain black on his left side and plain white on his right. He was tall, maybe 6'5" and had a plain white mask on. Beneath the mask you could see his emotionless eyes. His hair was short, smooth, and blonde.

His appearance stunned them so much that there was an awkward silence which Tsunade broke. "He will be taking you to the village now LEAVE!" _She had had too much alcohol_, they all decided. She then came, pushed them out, slammed the door behind them, which, incidentally, fell off.

They headed immediately for the gate and headed out.

About a mile or so away they stopped for a break. They all had wanted to see what Kydomaru's face looked like, which reminded Naruto and Sakura when they tried to do that to Kakashi.

Before that could happen they were attacked. Out of nowhere three ninja with a skull and cross-bones on their forehead protector jumped out. Naruto sprang up and used his shadow clones to distract them while he got three rasengans ready. He came up and killed the three ninja without having anyone else break a sweat. Everyone else turned back to their meal and found Kydomaru's empty. Figuring he must have eaten during the battle they gave up the thought.

At least, Naruto did. Sakura, Sai, and Yamato couldn't believe how he didn't even think about helping during the attack.

They walked for another day and finally got to the port they were scheduled to leave from. They get a boat and leave quickly to avoid getting attention. On the boat Naruto remembered the headbands of their attackers. "Kydomaru, do you know what village those people who attacked us were from?" he asked.

"Yes, those are the people you're supposed to be protecting the prince from," he said. This caused everyone to want ask what happened, but saw he was going to do it anyway.

"It all started during the Last Great Ninja War…"

Hoped you liked it, more to come, reviews welcome and wanted


	2. The Roots of the War

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I do own this idea for a plot line

The Two Southern Lands

Ch.2-The Roots of the War

"It all started during the last Great Ninja War…" Kydomaru began, "The Great Nations were formed, but they had wanted one more nation to be a great nation. There were two choices: The Land of Death or The Land of Mystery. They chose to wait and see which one grew the most. Since money comes from ninja missions the Land of Death started attacking ninjas from the Land of Mystery, so the Land of Death would grow considerably in size," He sighed," the Land of Mystery saw this as a cause for war and they've been fighting on and off again ever since. The reason they have to fight on and off again is because they can never find each other's villages!" he laughed at this.

"You seem to taking an outsider's view," Yamato said.

"Well of course," he replied," I actually don't belong to the Village Hidden in the Unknown."

"Then how do you know where you're taking us?!" they all screamed at him.

"Calm down. I tell you my story," he begins anew," I came from a different village, graduated the academy there, and became a genin. I advanced to chuunin and eventually jonin. I had a really close bond with one of my teammates and my sensei. I decided to leave and train, wandered for a while, then, using my skills, broke through the genjutsu barrier and asked the Village Hidden in the Unknown to train me. That was twenty years ago. I decided to come back every four years to my village to show my teammate and sensei what I had learned," He smiled," the first time I came back and found out my best friend (my teammate) had a loyal genin squad, was going to be the next leader of the village, was married, and had a kid. They decided to use a name for the kid that I had originally thought of," (but my sensei stole) he mutters under his breath," I showed them my new techniques, amazed them, and wished them luck," He frowns and turns away," Four years later I came back to find that my best friend died protecting our village from invasion and the boy was left alone. I vowed to protect that boy, as did my sensei, and have done that ever since. Now whenever the Village Hidden in the Unknown needs help with something they call me. I thought I'd bring along some reinforcements this time," He finished.

"How's the kid doing?" Naruto asked.

Kydomaru smiled and said," He's doing just fine."

Who is this boy? Where did Kydomaru come from? What does his face actually look like? Please review, new one up next week: ch.3-The Land of Mystery Revealed!


	3. The Land of Mystery, Revealed

Haven't updated in a while cuz of the 4th of July (Yes!) so I spent so much time with family (groan). I'm also just plain lazy. Hope u like what I came up with though.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, duh, but I do own the twist which I gave in this plot line.

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

**The Two Southern Lands**

Ch.3- The Land of Mystery, Revealed!

"Oh, we're here." Kydomaru suddenly said.

"There's nothing here!" Naruto exclaimed, "We can't be there!"

"But," Kydomaru then pulled out a kunai and slashed through the air. The air was splitting open! The barrier dispelled and he finished," we are." They went through the now visible rocks which had been hidden by the genjutsu.

**Whoosh!**

Four shuriken flew by striking the boat. Holes sprung up and everyone jumped out. Two ninja were there wearing dress similar to what Kydomaru was wearing. When they had seen Kydomaru they immediately bowed and mumbled "I'm sorry" and "Forgive us Kydomaru-sensei".

Kydomaru then spoke," Ah, Ginta and Tsukune is that you?"

They immediately replied with, "Konnechiwa, Kydomaru-sensei."

Before them were two shinobi. Both had masks on. One had black hair, while the other had white. They were around the same height, about 5'11".

"Well then, it seems as though your punishment for rashness is…"he paused," To take us to the village."

Ginta and Tsukune then proceeded to fall, those anime style falls.

"Will you take us or not?" Naruto yelled at them.

"You pickin' a fight, kid?" asked the white-haired one.

"Damn, this is gonna drag us off schedule," Kydomaru mumbled.

"Hey, I'm no kid," Naruto shouted back.

"Hell yeah you are!" he shouted even louder.

"**Would both of you shut the hell up!**"

"Sorry," they both mumbled after hearing the enraged Sakura.

"Oops, didn't introduce you," Kydomaru burst into the awkward silence," These are two of my former students, Ginta (he pointed to the white-haired one) and Tsukune (the black-haired one), and these are the Konoha shinobi."

"Sai," Sai introduced.

"Haruno Sakura, pleased to meet you." Sakura said.

"Yamato," Yamato said.

"Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto grumbled.

"Get in the boat then," Ginta said.

They all got in and headed farther southwest. There were many more rocks laid in a pattern which seemed odd, seeing this someone asked about it.

"Kydomaru-san," Yamato started," Why does it feel like all these rocks are in some sort of pattern?"

"Because they are," he said," They follow around the edge of the village. We have a point on each one where the genjutsu barriers are held. There are about 10 levels of barriers."

"Why so many?" Naruto asked.

"Cuz we're in a war, baka," Ginta yelled.

"Why do you have to yell?" Naruto yelled back.

"Well here we are," Tsukune interjected just in time. A few seconds later and Naruto and Ginta would have started up again.

The Village Hidden in the Unknown lay before them. It had a gate for its entrance and beyond that was about a mile of buildings. One stood out in particular. It was painted the same way all the village members clothes were. Its right side was white, it's left black. It was as tall as Konaha's Hokage building. A giant question mark (like the ones on that village's headbands) was painted in the middle, with some of it white and some black. And they were headed right for it.

"I have to report to our leader," Kydomaru stated," You can also meet your client."

They got off and walked in leaving Ginta and Tsukune to their business. They first room they entered into was enormous. It had giant glass chandeliers hanging down and giant marble stairs with three huge wooden doors. One led upstairs. Two others led to the same floor, one on the right one on the left.

"You guys take the one on the right to see the prince. I need to go upstairs to make my report." Kydomaru said then went up the stairs. Naruto led the way in to the right. They went in and saw a giant throne, I mean giant. It was as tall and as wide as the room. On it sat a kid, maybe 12. He had jet black hair and wore one of the same cloaks as everyone else.

When they entered the kid stood up and yelled at them," Who the hell do you think you are to enter my palace without permission. I, the Great Prince Kakodomo, hereby sentence you to death!"

Team Kakashi all promptly had an amine fall.

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

Hoped you liked it. I need to start writing longer chapters, but I'm a newb so take it easy on me and pleeeeease review. Next time Ch.4: A brat, a bet, and an intruder.


	4. A Brat, A Bet, and An Intruder

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or other characters that may appear, which is obvious, but I do own Kydomaru.

**The Two Southern Lands**

**Ch.4: A Brat, A Bet, and An Intruder.**

After recovering from the fall they all stared blankly at him until Naruto broke the silence.

"You can't sentence us to death, we're the ones that are supposed to protect you from it." Naruto said with anger tinted in his voice.

"Huh?" the prince was surprised by the blonde's outburst.

"And what the hell kind of name is Kakodomo, do you even know what that means?"Naruto kept on.

"Something grandkid, because I'm the leader's grandkid, doesn't it?" the prince tried.

"Yeah, mosquito grandkid, why the hell would you even have got that name anyways. You must be a pest." Naruto continued.

"NARUTO, don't talk to him like that. He's our client." Sakura said.

"But he's acting so high and mighty. He's not the leader yet." When he said this Sakura punched him into the wall where multiple chunks of wall fell and hit him on the head.

"What the hell was that for?" he asked slowly getting up.

"Just shut up." Sakura said and turned to the prince," Excuse him, he's not the brightest person in the world."

"Who cares, I sentenced you to death anyways." He said again.

"We can't be sentenced to death seeing as we are the people your leader sent to protect you." Yamato tried explaining.

"Then stay right here and do whatever I say or else I will let you die." The prince then replied arrogantly.

Naruto was just about to jump up to strangle him when he felt a firm hand on his back. "Calm down you guys," Kydomaru said, then turning to the prince said," I'll take them off your hands Kakodomo-san." He motioned for them to follow him as he bowed, turned, and walked out.

Outside the palace Kydomaru made a suggestion to give them a tour of the village to which they half-heartedly agreed to. The Village Hidden in the Unknown was built on the rocks that had been placed all throughout the country. It seemed as if it was a floating city, with canals running alongside pathways. Elegant bridges crossed the gaps over the canals to connect the paths. They decided to walk around instead of getting a boat.

They wandered for about half an hour before they found something everyone liked, Miseichi, the only mall in the village. It was huge and shaped like a square inside another square. The outer square was thick, housing all the stores that were always inside, like clothing stores and the like. The second square was an open courtyard where mainly food vendors were located. When they walked in there was a giant directory that pointed out where everything was. Sakura and Sai stayed inside but went different directions while Naruto went outside, with a growl escaping his stomach.

"Where do you think they all went?" Kydomaru asked Yamato.

"Well…" Yamato pointed at the map," I think Sakura went to this clothes store, Sai went to this arts shop, and I'm for sure Naruto went to this Ramen stand."

"How long do you think they'll be?" Kydomaru asked again.

"Maybe an hour, or longer probably for Naruto." Yamato sighed.

"When they are done I think we should go to Training Ground 1." Kydomaru posed.

"What's that" Yamato asked curiously.

"The only training ground in this village and since it's the only one it's perfectly for people with any ability." Kydomaru said. "Well then, meet me in the courtyard in an hour if you want to go."

An hour later…

"Hey Yamato-taichou what's up?"Naruto asked.

"Come on we're going to train." Yamato said.

Naruto got up from his place at the stand, paid his bill, and walked with Yamato to the middle of the courtyard. Sakura and Sai were already waiting with Kydomaru.

"Well, let's go." Kydomaru said as they walked out of the mall. After walking ten minutes they came to a massive fenced-off area and went inside.

The area was even bigger than it had looked from the outside. The first thing they noticed was a giant clearing which was about three miles long. There was a water fall to the right of this 

clearing with mountains behind it and a huge lake to the left with many islands in it. The mountains were at least two miles and the lake at least three. A gorge was straight across them after the clearing and went on for half a mile until it met up with a forest on the left and a desert on the right, the forest and desert both being four miles long. It was easy to tell this wasn't natural. They just got to the clearing when Kydomaru suddenly turned to Naruto.

"Would you like to fight me?" he asked Naruto.

"Fight you?" Naruto said, it being apparent he was confused.

"Yeah, and if you want we can have a bet to make it more interesting." Kydomaru said to Naruto's surprise.

"O-ok" Naruto said and then added," So what are the rules?"

"You win if you can survive ten minutes fighting me with me only using this finger." He said holding up his index finger.

"That'll be easy," Naruto grinned," and if I win you have to treat me to ramen and…remove your mask and let us see your face."

"I accept your terms, but if I win have to do 3000 pushups." Kydomaru said.

"Like you'll win, but I too accept your terms." Naruto said.

They went and stood about a yard away from each other waiting to start. Naruto was nervous not knowing what Kydomaru could do while he had been seen using Rasengan and his shadow clones.

Yamato said," Begin," and they started. Naruto went right after Kydomaru but he would dodge and use his right index finger to block. Naruto decided he'd need to step it up a notch. "Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" he shouted out and a hundred Narutos appeared with kunai in their hands. Kydomaru moved so quickly he couldn't be seen and knocked out all one hundred in a mere minute.

Kydomaru stood with his index finger still raised. "I think I should show you a little something," he said. He swung his index finger horizontally and said," Yubini kaze no jutsu." While he said this a sword shape appeared surrounding his finger. It was a little over the normal size for a sword.

"Now let's get this started," he said and swung the sword at Naruto. Naruto vanished in a poof of smoke. "I know where you are so fight me face-to-face," Kydomaru said swinging at a tree 

which crashed down under the sword's blow. Naruto popped out from behind it as it fell with a Rasengan in hand. Kydomaru simply swung the sword at Naruto causing him to stop his attack.

"Five minutes left." Yamato said marking the halfway point.

_I can't even keep up with him when he's using that one finger_, Naruto thought, _maybe I should try __**that **__jutsu._

Naruto stood up straight with a big grin on his face. He put his fingers together in a cross position and his grin grew larger. Sakura covered her eyes while Yamato and Sai watched wondering what was going to happen next.

Then Naruto shouted," Harem no Jutsu." He was distorted by smoke and when it cleared, only partially seeing that some of it was still supposed to be there, Naruto was not there. Instead there was a very cute, very nude, girl standing in his place. This _Naruto _looked to Kydomaru to see his reaction. That's where the surprise came, he didn't have one. Well he did have one but not like Sai or Yamato who shot a few feet backward from there nosebleeds. He just raised an eyebrow in curiosity. Naruto frowned seeing that he didn't shoot backward too. Naruto returned to normal and Sakura had opened her eyes.

"Seeing as the timekeeper has lost track," he started surprising everyone," I admit that you win. I will give you my part of the bargain." He reached up to take off his mask.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you sensei, you wouldn't want your _enemies _to know what you look like," a voice said from the direction of the waterfall.

Everyone looked at who said it. He was pretty tall that they could see from a distance. His hair was shoulder length and, surprisingly, the color green with streaks of purple. His eyes were black looking like he had no soul. The worst thing about him was not his hair or his eyes, but his clothes. He wore a long black cloak with red clouds on it.

"Huh, you're one of them now eh Uragiru," Kydomaru said," Looks like your parents gave you the right name."

"Who is he?" Naruto asked.

"Mono Uragiru, my other former pupil." Kydomaru said staring down the man," this is going to be fun."

-- -- -- -- --

Kind of a cliffhanger, huh. Well I hope to get another chapter out quickly. I tried saying the jutsu Kydomaru uses as Wind Second Finger Technique, but if it should be pronounced differently please tell me as I will change it. I need to use that type of jutsu a lot more so I want to make sure I am saying it right. Thanks for people who read, but I kind of want a review so please read&review. See u soon. –bleachedranma2


	5. The Rookie Akatsuki

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, who would think I did?

-- -- -- --

**The Two Southern Lands**

**Ch.5: The Rookie Akatsuki**

Uragiru laughed," So you still remember me sensei. I'm flattered." Then shouted," Come out Shiyo. It looks like I'll need your help."

A short man surfaced on the lake. He had glistening white hair and a passive face. The headband on his forehead had a line through a pair of skull and cross-bones. His skin was a pale white. He too wore a black cloak with red clouds. He stepped on to land lurching towards the group. Yamato, Sakura, and Sai leaped in his path and held their ground. A giant wall sprang out of the ground splitting the valley, and the group, in half. The wall was so tall you couldn't jump over it.

"Now it's just you two and me," said the haughty Akatsuki.

"Looks like I need to get some more fingers going," Kydomaru said stepping back. "Yubishi Mizu no Jutsu," water encased his ring finger," Yubigo Rai no Jutsu," and sparks formed a sword from his pinky.

"Let me get fired up," Uragiru laughed again and brought his thumb and middle finger of his right hand up. "Yubiichi Hi no Jutsu, Yubisan Daichi no Jutsu." When he said this his thumb came ablaze and turned into a sword as long as Kydomaru's wind and lightning ones, while his middle finger also turned into a sword just as long but made of rock.

They both yelled battle cries at came running towards each other resulting in a huge explosion.

-- --

On the other side of the wall…

-- --

Sakura gasped as she heard the explosion, but turned back to the situation at hand. The nin gave an evil grin put his hands together. An evil aura surrounded them as he shouted," Summoning Jutsu." Corpses rose from the ground, many with lost limbs and severely disfigured. They all stood ready to attack the Leaf nin. Sakura stood in shock and one of the lifeless bodies flung itself at her.

"Sakura!" Sai screamed jumping in front of her to block the corpse. "Are you okay?" he asked his voice hinting concern. She shook herself and nodded.

"I got this side you take that side," she looked to Sai who nodded," Yamato-taichou try to take the guy out," she said to which Yamato nodded.

Yamato rushed straight past the undead trying to decapitate him and used a wood wall to separate the corpses from their master. He tried to enclose the Akatsuki member in wood but he leapt out of the way.

"How did you use a summoning jutsu do bring back those dead corpses," he asked while fighting hand-to-hand.

"Why do you think my village was called the land of the dead?" he asked with a smirk. "The leaders of the village use the undead summon scroll to populate their forces with zombies." Then he laughed out loud," Why do you think the war isn't over yet? The Mystery Village has so much more military strength. The only reason the Death Village isn't dead is because of this jutsu."

On the other side of the wood wall Sakura and Sai stood their ground fighting off the seemingly infinite zombies. Sakura threw kunai and shuriken as fast as she could with each perfectly hitting their mark. When some came too close she punched a hole right through them but they repaired themselves and continued to fight.

Sai was faring the same as Sakura. He had drawn lions, birds, and reptiles to take out the undead. He thought quickly and drew a dragon as fast as possible."Ninpou: Choju Giga," he said and the dragon spun to life, giving him a bit of breathing room. He turned to help Sakura, but stopped when he saw Yamato blasted through his wood wall.

-- -- --

Back with Naruto and Kydomaru

-- -- --

They were never hitting their mark. Kydomaru and Uragiru were using their elemental chakra covered fingers to try to land blows, but weren't very successful. Every time Kydomaru would swing his wind sword causing Uragiru to try to block with his fire sword. Kydomaru always saw this coming and sprayed water from his only chakra covered finger not shaped into a sword. Uragiru then would swing his earth sword and Kydomaru would counter with his lightning one. Uragiru would see this and dive out of the way. This cycle repeated time and again.

Just as they were wearing thin Kydomaru jumped out from his missed lightning sword jab to Naruto. "Naruto!" he whispered," I need you to do something for me."

"What?" Naruto whispered back.

"Make about a hundred shadow clones and then use that Harem technique you showed me earlier."

"Whaaaaat?" he shouted and Kydomaru clasped his hands over his ears.

"Just do it," he said.

"Fine, Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" the blonde shouted and a hundred Narutos appeared. "Harem no Jutsu!" they all shouted and the Narutos were replaced with a hundred girls with no clothes on.

Uragiru's mouth dropped. _What the hell!! _he thought _Damn sensei, he knows my pervertedness. _He shot back a few feet and wiped his nose free of the red stuff coming from it. _I'll just have to fight through them._ He got down into a stance and started to punch and kick the girls causing them to disappear in puffs of smoke.

Kydomaru saw this coming. _Tries to fight through it like normal, huh? We'll see about that. _He made some complex hand signs and whispered," Kekkai Genkai: Hito Utsushi no Jutsu." He suddenly transformed into one of the naked girl Narutos.

Naruto and Uragiru didn't notice the sudden disappearance of Kydomaru. Uragiru had about ten left to go. He punched the two closest to him and kicked another. Two puffs of smoke went up. _Wait, two? _Uragiru thought assessing the situation. _That could only mean…_ he didn't finish the thought as a punch from one of the girl Narutos connected sending him crashing into the mountain.

He got up slowly. "Damn you sensei and that stupid fucking kekkai genkai of yours. Shiyo, let's get the hell out of here," he yelled and pulled down the earth wall. All of the Narutos disappeared and the original was himself again, so was Kydomaru.

Shiyo jumped up next to Uragiru. "Why did you stop me? I was having fun," he whined to his partner.

"Just shut up and let's go," he said back and they took off leaving a confused bunch of ninja.

They sat down breathing hard thinking how lucky they were to escape an Akatsuki attack.

"Were they after Naruto?" Sakura finally asked.

"No," Kydomaru replied," They were hired by the Death Village to raid the Unknown Village. I don't even think they thought about Naruto. Why do you ask that anyway?"

"Umm…well it's because…um"

"Because I'm the Jinchuuriki of the nine-tailed fox." Naruto cut in.

Surprise appeared on Kydomaru's face." Really? That's amazing!"

Naruto cut in again," What was that strange technique you used to transform into me? I knew I didn't put enough chakra in my clones to survive a punch and then I was surprised to see it turn back into you."

Kydomaru sighed," That's my kekkai genkai. I can copy the body of another person. No one would be able to tell the difference if I acted like that person."

"Kinda like that clan that can copy faces the…the…Kedoui clan I think." Naruto said.

"How would you know about them?"

"I had to go on a mission that was to work on teamwork and they were supposed to be the bad guys who took me, Kiba, and Hinata's faces. They were pretty weak though. I doubt many of their clan become ninja." The blonde reminisced.

"Actually there's been about five ninja from that clan."

"How would you know?" Naruto asked.

"Because…I'm actually from that clan. My real name is Kedoui Kydou." Everyone gasped.

"Then your best friend was…" Yamato started.

"Namikaze Minato, Yondaime Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves." Kydomaru finished.

"Your sensei was, Ero-sennin?" Naruto burst out laughing after saying this.

"Wait," Sakura interjected," your best friend's son. I didn't think the Yondaime had a son. I never heard of any Namikazes in Konoha."

"That's because he took his mother's last name to avoid attacks when Minato died." Kydomaru said sharply.

"Then what was his mother's name?" Naruto asked.

"Uzumaki Kushina, the child was named Uzumaki Naruto."

When he said this everyone besides Yamato, who of course already knew, face-planted. Not an anime fall, actually face-planted.

-- -- -- -- --

A/N: Thanks for reading. I know I put in that part about Kydomaru being from the Kedoui clan was filler but I found it easy to work off of. Might be posting late next week because I'm going on vacation. So I will try to get the next chap done quickly. Please read and review so I can know if people like what I'm doing and maybe can give a few tips. Until next time-bleachedranma2


	6. Kydomaru's True Face

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Naruto, but that's never gonna happen

**The Two Southern Lands**

**Ch.6: Kydomaru's True Face**

"My dad was the Yondaime Hokage?" Naruto asked amazed.

"And your best friend?" Sakura added.

"And you were both Ero-sennin's students?" Naruto eyes kept getting bigger.

"Yes, and your father was a great ninja, almost better than me." Kydomaru grinned.

"Almost? He was the Hokage, the best ninja in the village, he had to be better than you." Naruto said proudly.

"I left the village a couple years before they had chosen a definite person for Hokage. If I would have stayed I would have most likely gotten the job, but I didn't want it. I needed to develop my techniques even more."

"You turned down Hokage?" Naruto's mouth hung open," If you were stronger than the Yondaime why would you need to get even stronger?"

"Evil is never dead, it keeps attacking people and coming back to attack them more," Kydomaru sighed," and someone needs to always stop it. That's going to be me."

This left everyone confused as they walked back to the palace. Everyone had questions for him, especially Naruto, but he refused to do so until tomorrow.

Naruto woke up early. _Shit, he thought, I never got to see his real face. I still want to ask him those questions too. _He got dressed and looked into Kydomaru's room only to find no one there. He decided to go outside for some fresh air. He noticed someone and called out," Yamato-taichou!"

The person in question was outside with a very scary looking hawk on his arm. The hawk had a message attached to it. "Naruto!" Yamato said in surprise," What are you doing here?"

"Just looking for Kydomaru-san," Naruto said while looking around," What about you?"

"I'm just borrowing Kydomaru's hawk to send a message to Konoha asking for reinforcements. If we're up against Akatsuki we need all the help we can get." He released the hawk and it disappeared.

"What the hell!" Naruto screamed.

"Huh, what are you talking about?" Yamato asked.

"The bird, it just…just…vanished!" Naruto said bewildered.

"Of course that's my hawk, the fastest in the world by using its own chakra to propel it faster." A new voice chimed in.

"That's why I wanted to borrow it." Yamato explained.

"You! You haven't shown me your face, or answered my questions yet! So you're going to sit down and do them right NOW!" Naruto practically yelled.

"Okay, okay." Kydomaru sighed," We should go inside first."

They all went inside and met up with Sakura and Sai. Once they got into Kydomaru's room he went and put a genjutsu on the room so no one else could hear. He sat down and began to explain," First I'll show you my true face."

He slowly pulled off his mask to reveal his secret face. He had a thin face with small, normal lips. His nose and ears were normal but there was something odd about him. His hair was jet black and shortly cut. It seemed a drastic change to his original features.

"Why is your hair black?" Sakura casually asked.

"Well, it's in memory of Minato, your father Naruto." His face darkened." When I had come back and found my friend dead I changed my hair to match your fathers with my kekkai genkai."

"Oh," Naruto said thinking.

"To answer another question your father's name was Namikaze Minato and your mother's was Uzumaki Kushina." He said his face still sad," they loved each other and you very much."

"Okay, one more question," Naruto said immediately sitting up," can you train me?"

Kydomaru smiled brightly," It would be my pleasure."

Naruto was beaming as they walked out to go back to Training Area 1.

-- -- -- -- --

**Konoha**

**-- -- -- -- -- --**

Tsunade was relaxing at her desk when she heard footsteps coming. She immediately reached for the stack of papers around her and hastily pulled a paper out. Just as she had done that the door slammed open knocking over the stacks of papers.

Shizune was breathing heavily," Tsunade-sama there is a message from Team Kakashi!"

Tsunade sat up straighter," What is it?"

"They have requested back up,"

"They only had a protection assignment it can't be that bad can it."

Shizune sighed," Akatsuki has found Naruto."

Tsunade spewed out the sake she had been secretly drinking," What??"

"They got away but request back up."

"Okay," she started to calm down," bring the most capable shinobi we have here. We need to talk."

-- --

**Unknown Village**

-- --

"These," Kydomaru stated," are chakra gloves that I specifically designed. They will tell you what swords you can actually use. Put them on."

Naruto stared at them nervously for a second then jammed them on his hands. All five fingers on each hand started to glow.

"No way," Kydomaru said astonished," You can be able to use all swords equally. This is unexpected, but delighting. Now we can start your element training and we'll start by you…"

He suddenly appeared behind Naruto,"…drowning."

-- -- --

Whew done, it took forever. The reason it probably did is because I'm starting another project and really want that to end up well. So thanks and please keep reading!

Next time: **Training begins**

-bleachedranma2


End file.
